Uncomplicate it
by stardustkr7
Summary: "She didn't dare hope it, but maybe she was starting to wear him down.. And then they could really have something that didn't resemble this mess that they could barely call a real relationship." Prompt was 'corset'.


**A/N**: As requested, posting here too. ;)

This is just smut. Just some JayBabs smut. Cheers.

* * *

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Barbara whirled around into a fighting stance then relaxed slightly when she saw who had entered her bedroom. She hadn't even heard the window open.

"I was undercover," she muttered, turning back around to fuss with the buckle on her very tall, strappy heels (that were killing her feet by now). The bright red corset she was wearing was very rigid and constricted her movement and breathing.

It also did fabulous things for her chest, as Jason Todd was now noticing in earnest.

"Undercover where?" he asked blankly, eyes still focused on her voluptuous cleavage.

Frowning, she straightened up again, putting her hands on her hips. At least the bottoms had mostly covered her butt, although they were sparkly and attention grabbing as well.

"You'll laugh."

"I'm not laughing," he said, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Where were you? A burlesque show or something?"

Barbara didn't say anything. Sometimes, she hated being the only girl in the boys club. They really needed more Batgirls.

"No, _really_? Did you dance on stage? Did you get naked?"

"Jason … why are you here?" she growled.

"Hopefully to help you take off that corset," Jason replied smartly.

"You know I had to give Dick a lap dance."

That wiped the smirk right off his face.

"He was very nice about it. But it wouldn't have necessary if you'd cut the crap and come home and work with us again."

"Or you could have asked me for help instead of him," he growled.

"I didn't. They asked me."

There was a slightly tense silence. At least now when this subject was brought up, they had moved past the whole yelling match then angry sex part. She didn't dare hope it, but maybe she was starting to wear him down. Maybe Jason would change his mind. And then they could really have something that didn't resemble this mess that they could barely call a real relationship.

"Can we just skip to the part where we take our clothes off?" he finally asked stiffly.

She sighed. "Is that all you want?"

"Barbara, you know what all I want," he said darkly. The tone made her shiver a little and bite her lip as he stepped closer.

"This is getting complicated, Jason," she whispered. His hand went to her upper arm, rubbing soothingly, the pads of his calloused fingers running over her sensitive skin.

"Then uncomplicate it."

It wasn't that easy. The rest of the family knew that she worked with Red Hood on occasion. But she was pretty sure Dick did not know the extent of their relationship; and it was stupid to think that Bruce didn't. She was treading on so many thin lines these days.

"I just want to be with you, Barbie," he muttered, lightly kissing her forehead and cheek then meeting her lips.

She wanted to be with him, with Jason Todd. Her sweet, dorky, and sexy Jason Todd. Who was now putting his hands on her hips, right at the gap of skin between the pieces of her outfit, and sensually kissing her neck. What was the problem again?

"Mmm, Jay …" With a small smile, Barbara pulled away and turned around. "Help me take this off?" she added slyly, motioning to fasteners on the back.

Jason grinned and stepped closer again to fumble with the ties and clasps. When she glanced over her shoulder to check on his progress, she almost giggled at the intense look of concentration on his face. Finally, the loosened garment fell off her body and she turned around to pull him onto the bed with her.

His mouth and hands were everywhere, all over her warmed skin, making her gasp with delight.

"Barbie, you have the best rack in the world," he said very seriously. She could only assume he was actually talking to her because his eyes (and hands and mouth) were definitely focused on her breasts.

"You can't have seen every one in the world," Barbara commented amusedly.

"Don't need to. You're perfect."

And he went back to worshipping her body, paying lavish attention to her hardened nipples while his hands started pulling the panties off her hips. Then he settled on his knees before her.

"Oooh," she moaned softly when he kissed her leg and inner thigh. "Would you take my shoes off too?"

Jason pouted up at her. "But I like them on you…"

"They're killing my feet," she insisted.

He sighed and muttered, "The things I do for you …" The heels soon joined the rest of her night's costume. "You have a blister on your pinky toe," he observed.

"Well leave it alone and get back over here," she said impatiently. How could he have such a short attention span when she was lying naked in front of him?

"Are you sure? I could bandage it for you…"

"Jayyyy," she whined. He had gotten her all worked up and now he was just being a tease.

Jason smirked and gently set her foot back down. "Alright, babe, don't worry. I will so make you forget all about it."

"That's more li-ohh! Oh, yes, that, Jay …"

His tongue was moving expertly over her sensitive bundle of nerves. He firmly held down her hips to keep her from squirming. He was always so good at this, his mouth applying just the right amount of pressure to make her roll and shriek in pleasure.

Barbara was panting and moaning again, grabbing at the sheet as he continued to eat her out. The growls of approval seemed to reverberate through her body, from her tightened core. "Oh, JASON!" she cried out when he added a finger to her heat. Her whole body was clenching until suddenly the spring released and it waved all through her, making her call out his name again.

"I love making you come, Barbie," he said, smirking and wiping off his mouth.

What a coincidence. She loved it too. He always made her feel amazing.

"Again?" he offered, murmuring against the soft skin of her thigh.

"Jason …" She reached down to affectionately run her fingers through his hair. "Come here …"

He straightened up and climbed back up on the bed with her, pausing to pull off his shirt before finally leaning over and meeting her lips again. She sighed happily, her warm mouth pliant against his, tongue wanting to taste every bit.

"I want you." Her hands were working on the front of his jeans as she spoke, drawing his attention. He quickly pulled them off (they were way too uncomfortably tight) and rejoined her.

Hooking a leg around him, she flipped them over so he was on his back and she was hovering over him. Her wet heat just barely brushed over his hardness, making him groan her name. She waited just until he could hardly stand it before slowly lowering onto him, tossing her head back and moaning as he filled her completely.

"Ohh .." She rocked her hips slowly against his, building up the tension again.

She leaned over to kiss him hard. His hands roamed all over her back, tangling in her hair and holding her close to his body.

"Babs … uh, fuck, you feel …so good …" Jason groaned, looking up at her darkly. Then he took control again, rolling them over so he could thrust faster. It was always dynamic like this, going back and forth with dominance.

His mouth pressed to hers again and he grabbed her leg, pulling it around his waist. She was panting again, her voice reaching a higher octave as she got closer once more. "Ohh! OHH!"

They came together, voices echoing on the walls.

Breathing heavily, he collapsed on her, murmuring in her ear, "Babs, you're amazing …"

"You're pretty amazing yourself," she said faintly, lightly kissing his shoulder.

"And you've got to wear that corset for me again," he said, rolling off her.

Barbara rolled her eyes. "It was _so_ uncomfortable."

"You don't have to wear it for long …"


End file.
